Talk:Meng Hao/@comment-46.146.190.126-20191117192904/@comment-34749855-20191129014154
Alright, here we go again......... Your analogy is false equivalency. A Qi Con is Early 1st step, while Ancient is Peak 2nd. Greed is Grand Empyrean, a stage equivalent to Paragon, the last stage of the 3rd step. And this is about the 4th. And from his arc, it's very likely that he's comparable to around 9-Essence, since he said something about breaking to HT, or at least reaching half a step if he devours the remaining Dao Pills. But that's speculation anyway. So yea, someone at the peak of the 3rd step speaking about the 4th step is nothing like early 1st speaking about peak 2nd/half-3rd. That would be like a Dao Lord speaking about the Ancestor realm, which is clearly not the case here. And even Paragons have knowledge about the Daosource realm, especially those from Planet Vast Expanse since they had a transcendor. So I don't see your point here. Not only did Greed say that, but the Outsider said that also from the "ancient records". And I remind you that Greed is from the IGC, someone who had a 4th step. To add to that, Steps in Er Gen novels are all equivalent. If a 4th step here is weaker than this 3rd step here for exemple, that's not the 4th step. Er Gen actually even That was not "Greed's Headcanon" as you claim. It was literal statements, said many times too by different characters. It wasn't a "maybe HT is equal to Daosource"? It was an outright "HT = Daosource". And later, "HT=Daosource=BD". Your statement of it being a headcanon is in itself a headcanon. And if you ask me, a headcanon from a character in the novel is more reliable than one from a reader. Anyway. You might say "but Nep, how would that prove he's a credible source of info?" And guess what? If him being a Grand Empyrean, him hailing and personally having known the God, a Transcendor, dosen't convince, how about him knowing/speculating about the Ancestor Realm? : And I guess Nine Seal's cultivation being said to be half a step away from Heaven Trampling in one scene, then Half a step into Daosource in another isn't enough as well? Then surely, Daosource, Boundless Dao and Heaven Trampling all being the first realm of Transcendence, pretty much interchangeable, with Ancestor being the 2nd and last realm would convince you? As for the final nail in the coffin, how about Er Gen himself telling that via the narrative itself? The paths are different. But the end goal is the same. It's like one person travelling on a plane, the other on a car, and the final one on a horse, all in direction to, say, New York. The plan would reach it extra fast and with a lot of facility. The car would be slower, and a more difficulties. The horse would be the slowest, and the most difficult, with all the stops to eat, relieve yourself, etc. But they all reach New York. New York dosen't change. It dosen't become richer if you reach it by airplane, or poorer if you do so by horse. You don't become Superman if you reach it by airplane. New York wouldn't shrink if you reach it by horse. It stays as it is. Hope I was clear enough. Have a nice day!